


Tiempo de reencuentros

by Saedhriel



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, No sé qué poner en los tags para este, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saedhriel/pseuds/Saedhriel
Summary: Nochebuena de 2016 en el Ministerio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se lo dedico a @craigmillarflyingcastle que fue la que me pidió algo de Amelia y Pacino. Debería hacer estado listo para el 24, pero en fin, todavía es Navidad.

Era Nochebuena, Nochebuena de 2016.

Amelia caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del Ministerio como un alma en pena sin encontrarse con nadie. Era una noche de celebración, y todo el mundo había ido a reunirse con sus familiares o amigos en sus épocas de origen. Sólo quedaban allí los que, como ella, no tenían un lugar al que volver y se habían ofrecido para cubrir las guardias en el Ministerio.

Sus padres, en 1880, pensaban que estaba pasando unos días con Julián y su familia, y ella no había tenido valor de sacarlos de su error ni de contarles la verdad: que Julián ya no estaba en su vida. Que su falso compromiso, o lo que quiera que fuera, había terminado. Unos meses antes, Julián había decidido que la vida del Ministerio no era para él, que no quería seguir formando parte de aquello después de todo lo que había pasado. Y ella, por supuesto, le había apoyado en su decisión, aunque eso no había hecho que su partida doliera menos. Aún recibía noticias suyas, pero cada vez eran más escasas y menos precisas. Y aún seguía doliendo, pero menos.

Después de todo, el tiempo todo lo curaba.

Y allí estaba ella, apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras que bajaban a las Puertas del Tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras sentía cómo se le encogía el estómago cada vez que miraba hacia abajo. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia que trataba de ignorar.

—¿Amelia?—preguntó una voz familiar entonces. Ella se giró con un respingo y se encontró con Pacino, que la observaba desde el pasillo que conectaba con la cafetería—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Estoy de guardia. No puedo volver a casa o mi cuartada se estropeará—dijo, y trató de fingir una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

—En mi año es octubre y yo estoy destinado en Las Palmas—contestó Pacino al tiempo que bajaba los cuatro escalones del pasillo y se acercaba a ella—. No puedo aparecer con los turrones como si nada, ¿no?

Amelia sonrió y observó la bolsa que Pacino lleva colgando del brazo. Desde ahí vio los paquetes de turrón y dulces navideños, y la botella de cava y vino.

—¿Todo eso es para ti?

—No hay nadie en el piso—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alonso se ha ido a pasar la noche con Elena, así que técnicamente sí, todo es para mí. A no ser… que te quieras venir, claro.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente.

—Y luego podemos ver una peli—continuó, dando un paso tentativamente hacia ella—. Elijo yo. ¿Te parece? No vas a encontrar un plan mejor.

—Aún me quedan dos horas para acabar mi turno—dijo Amelia, consciente de que su corazón se había acelerado ante la cercanía de Pacino—. No quiero estropearte el plan.

—Esperaré. No tengo nada mejor que hacer—contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. También quería acercarme a ver a Angustias. Seguro que se ha quedado a hacerle compañía a Salvador.

—Sí, están aquí—dijo ella. Dio un paso atrás y se separó de la barandilla. Él la siguió con la mirada—. ¿Vamos?

Pacino asintió con la cabeza, y ella trató de rodearlo para volver, pero entonces él la cogió por la muñeca suavemente.

—Eh. ¿Estás bien?

Amelia clavó sus ojos en él y pudo ver la preocupación en su gesto. Él había aprendido a leer sus expresiones como si fuera un libro abierto, y parecía que nada podía escapársele. Su preocupación era genuina y una parte de ella se lo agradeció profundamente.

Aún no habían tenido tiempo de hablar tranquilamente. Él se había reincorporado hacía poco a la patrulla, ella había estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo y su vida fuera del Ministerio.

—Sí.

Él la miró largamente unos segundos sin terminar de creérselo, pero finalmente soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí—dijo ella, pero ni siquiera ella parecía creerlo—. Es sólo que no quiero hablar de ello ahora, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Pacino no soltó su muñeca y ella tampoco hizo ademán de apartarse. Simplemente siguieron mirándose a los ojos. Amelia descubrió que sus ojos la traicionaban, descendiendo hacia sus labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Y sin pensarlo, le besó.

Él se tensó, cogido por sorpresa, pero le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Su mente volvió atrás en el tiempo, meses atrás, cuando se habían besado por primera vez. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Cuando se separaron, ella le miró con los ojos brillantes y una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Cuando él se inclinó para volver a besarla, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó con fuerza. Fue un beso más largo que el anterior, y cuando se separaron, Amelia siguió abrazada a él.

—Te echaba de menos—susurró contra su hombro.

—Y yo—dijo él mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra su pelo—. Pero soy como el turrón, vuelvo a casa por Navidad.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Amelia, separándose para mirarlo.

—Nada. La diferencia generacional—contestó, divertido—. A veces se me olvida que me sacas unos setenta años.

—Qué gracioso—dijo, tratando de sonar ofendida sin mucho éxito. Finalmente dio un paso atrás y le observó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Vamos?

—Detrás de usted.


End file.
